Prime
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Alpha Trion encuentra una luz de esperanza para Cybertron...Oneshot


Basado en Transformers: la venganza del Caído. Esta es la historia de cómo Optimus inició su vida en Cybertron, sin saber de su pasado como Prime.

Prime

Había caído la noche en el planeta Cybertron. La mayoría de los transformers regresaban a sus hogares para tomar un breve tiempo de recarga, antes de regresar a sus labores asignadas. Otros transformers seguían operando, ya que sus asignaciones demandaban más horas de trabajo que las de los demás. Entre estas asignaciones estaban el grupo de Defensa, los (y las) cuidadoras de las jóvenes protoformas, y por supuesto, la de los dos líderes de Cybertron.

¡ESTO ES UN ABUSO DE AUTORIDAD!- resonó la voz de Alpha Trion por toda la sala de reunión. Casi todos los guardias de seguridad, activaron sus armas por la voz furiosa del líder. Excepto Ironhide.

Bajen las armas, vagos.- les ordenó a los jóvenes soldados. – Es solo Alpha Trion discutiendo de nuevo con el gran Protector.

Dentro de la sala, se encontraban dos sabios y ancianos transformers. Cada uno pertenecía a un sector diferente de la población: Alpha Trion, un venerable científico ya de avanzaba edad, representaba a al sector de Investigación y Construcción. Del otro lado, Megaclaw, un poderoso guerrero ya retirado del campo de batalla, representaba al sector Militar y Defensa del planeta.

¿Abuso de autoridad?- le preguntó divertido, Megaclaw. El viejo bajo la cabeza para mirar a su compañero a los ojos. – Todo lo contrario. Estoy previniendo posibles futuros ataques militarres a Cybertron.

¿Ataques a Cybertron?- preguntó indignado Alpha Trion, sin intimidarse por Megaclaw, quién era de mayor tamaño. - ¿Qué ataques militares? No ha sucedido ningún intento de conquista de nuestro planeta por parte de otros seres inteligentes en siglos. Te recuerdo, que tú hiciste "desistir" a los últimos de una manera poco…convencional.

Volar su Luna realmente les hizo dar cuenta de su GRAVE error.- Megaclaw le contestó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Alpha Trion, se razonable. Nuestras chispas no son tan fuertes como antes. Antes de unirnos con la Gran Chispa, debemos dejar todo preparado para las nuevas generaciones Que mejor legado que una nueva generación de guerreros invencibles en batalla.

Una nueva generación de soldados… Más bien, lo que pides, es que todas las protoformas creadas de este ciclo para adelante, sean máquinas de guerra.- Alpha Trion miró con indignación a Megaclaw.- No permitiré que jóvenes inocentes sacrifiquen sus vidas por tus ideas egoístas.

Piensa lo que quieras Alpha Trion.- Megaclaw disimuló su frustración, con una cara seria.- Yo me aseguraré de dejarle un poderoso y obediente ejército a mi sucesor. – y antes de retirarse, agregó con maldad.- Espero que hayas encontrado a uno antes del límite de duración.

Megaclaw salió de la sala, riéndose en su circuito cerebral. Ironhide vio la sonrisa del gran Protector, y sintió un escalofrío. Conocía a Megaclaw personalmente. Cuando era joven, había estado bajo el mando de ese anciano guerrero…y no le había gustado todas sus tácticas de combate. A veces sentía que saludaba a una víbora espacial.

¿Se encuentra bien señor?- preguntó Ironhide a Alpha Trion, al ver que el anciano líder salir de la sala, con la cabeza baja.

No es nada, Ironhide.- mintió el anciano, transformándose en su modo vehículo.- Regresaré a mi hogar; estaré de regreso para la siguiente de reunión al amanecer.

El sistema solar donde se ubicaba Cybertron, era tranquilo. No había otros planetas habitables hasta el próximo sistema de estrellas. Pero, toda esa calma estaba a punto de desparecer…

Un portal de energía se abrió en la infinidad del espacio. Pero, en lugar salir una nave en optimas condiciones, salió de este un jet transformer, severamente dañado con un humo saliendo de sus propulsores. Antes de que este pudiera estabilizarse, un rayo salió del portal y le dio en sus alas, causando que perdiera el control y se dirigiera contra el planeta Cybertron.

Antes de que el portal se cerrara, unos ojos rojos aparecieron dentro de este…

Alpha Trion recorría los grandes puentes que conectaban a las ciudades una con otra, a una velocidad que superaba a los autos de carrera de la Tierra. Mientras manejaba de regreso a casa, empezó a recordar todo lo que le había dicho Megaclaw.

No tenía sucesor. En todos sus años de estudio y de explorar el universo, nunca pasó por su mente que se convertiría en líder de una parte de Cybertron. Y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo como líder investigando, experimentando y, asegurándose de mantener el orden en su sector. No había tenido una relación cercana con ninguno de sus semejantes, solo pequeñas amistades con sus alumnos, y nunca había tenido interés en formar un lazo íntimo con alguien… Hasta que conoció a Beta.

La fémina color verde marino era curiosa, lista y testaruda a la hora de rendirse. Para ella todo tenía solución. Tal vez eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella. Que buscaba siempre una solución.

Había compartido muchos de sus conocimientos y descubrimientos con Beta; pero, ella no podía ser su sucesora. Era tan anciana cómo él, y no quería dejarle una carga tan pesada. Necesitaba a un joven inteligente, comprensivo, firme pero justo, y ante todo, que tuviera un gran respeto por la vida.

Beta había estado planeando en que los dos adoptaran una protoforma, para poder formar una familia, y pasarle todos sus conocimientos al pequeño. Adoptar una protoforma era una difícil decisión, y con todos sus deberes políticos ocupando su tiempo, Alpha Trion tenía miedo de descuidar al nuevo miembro de la familia y crear un vacio en la pequeña chispa.

El anciano salió de sus pensamientos al ver algo que nunca olvidaría.

Un jet, que identificó como un transformer, pasó muy cerca de él, antes de estrellarse contra una parte del puente, causando que una viga se desplomara. Alpha Trion frenó en seco, y miró perplejo y horrorizado la escena.

Con la poca agilidad que le quedaba, bajó a la zona de impacto, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo por todo el humo que había alrededor. A lo lejos, escuchó las sirenas de los equipos médicos que llegaban al lugar. Moviendo los escombros de la viga, encontró al jet y lleno su corazón de una pena infinita.

El jet era una fémina, que sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña protoforma, que apenas había salido de su capsula. Ella se había transformado antes del choque, para proteger al pequeño con su cuerpo al estrellarse con la viga.

Tranquila, ya viene la ayuda.- Alpha Trion se acercó a la muy dañada fémina.- No te muevas…

Optimus…- dijo con dificultad ella, alargando su brazo con el pequeño hacia el anciano.- Su…nombre…es Optimus.

¿Quieres que lo cargue?- preguntó confundido Alpha Trion. Cuando la jet asintió, sacó con cuidado a la protoforma de los brazos de ella y lo acunó.

Cuídelo…- susurró la fémina, mientras sus ópticos se apagaban.- Cuídelo… para que sea un gran líder…- y con su último suspiro dijo- Cuídelo…para que sea Prime…

La fémina cayó muerta en el frió suelo, justo cuando el equipo médico había llegado.

Oh, Alpha Trion, es tan pequeño. – miró Beta a Optimus, mientras lo acunaba.- Deberíamos adoptarlo.

No, no, Beta.- contestó él, mientras buscaba varios apuntes en su oficina. – Primero, no es nuestro. Segundo, debe tener algún familiar vivo en la galaxia. Tercero… no estamos listos para una responsabilidad tan grande.

Si estamos listos, Trion.- contestó indignada su compañera, mientras le daba otro cubo de energon al pequeño.- Míralo Trion, es tan indefenso. Necesita a alguien que lo cuide; que lo guie, y no tiene a nadie. La fémina no tenía identificación, y ella te pidió que lo cuidaras. Además- dejo a Optimus en los brazos de su pareja- él necesita una familia, y tú un sucesor.

Alpha trion examinó al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos. Tenía ojos azules brillantes, pequeñas antenas y su boca era… bastante normal. Y era curioso. Miraba y volteaba su cubo de enegon, como si se preguntara cómo Beta lo había vuelto a llenar.

Bueno…- suspiró derrotado el anciano. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Beta y luego a Optimus. – Sino aparecen sus familiares… se quedará como parte de nuestra familia.

Gracias Alpha. – Beta le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Eres el transformer color morado más dulce que conozco.

Soy el único que conoces.- se rió Alpha Trion, con una sonrisa pícara.

Optimus soltó su cubo y se tapo los ojos, haciendo que los dos ancianos se rieran.

Tenemos un niño muy atento.- Beta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Alpha Trion, observando con ternura al bebé.- Solo espero que se lleve mucho mejor con Megatron, que tú con Megaclaw.

Eso espero… espero…-dijo el anciano, observando la marca en el rostro de la protoforma. Una marca que significaba líder. Una marca que significaba Prime.


End file.
